Désordre
by Auriae
Summary: Le si parfait Draco Malfoy cache un secret. Il est horriblement bordélique, au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi ranger quand un bouquin oublié au sol lui offre ce dont il rêvait? Un baiser de Harry Potter. / Relation homosexuelle HPDM


**Disclamer:** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je la remercie de me laisser m'amuser à le modifier à ma guise. Le OS est de moi bien sûr. J'ai tout dit?

 **Résumé:** Le si parfait Draco Malfoy cache un secret. Il est horriblement bordélique, au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi ranger quand un bouquin oublié au sol lui offre ce dont il rêvait? Un baiser de Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** T (je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les ratings donc si jamais vous pensez que je n'ai pas choisit le bon dites le moi!)

 **Note de l'auteur:** C'est la première histoire que je poste ici. J'espère ne pas foirer la mise en page! Aussi désolée pour les fautes éventuelles, je me suis relus plein de fois mais j'en découvre toujours des nouvelles.  
J'espère que ce petit Drarry vous plaira!

 **N.B.:** Pour ceux que ça dérangerait, Draco et le seul à avoir son nom non franchisé comme dans les romans parce que je trouve que Draco Malfoy c'est plus joli que Drago Malefoy. Sinon les autres noms seront fidèle à la version française. 

Bonne lecture!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_ Non franchement là Drake ce n'est plus possible, râla pour la énième fois Blaise Zabini. 

Avec un soupir exaspéré le concerné leva les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait pour dévisager son ami. 

_ T'as fini oui ? Tu vas me dire ça **tous** les jours ?  
_ Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu bouges ton postérieur royal de Malfoy !

_ Laisse mon divin fessier où il est tu seras gentil, répondit le jeune homme en retournant à sa lecture. 

Blaise claqua sa langue à son palet, signe de mécontentement. 

_ Un jour faudra tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais tout un cirque pour être propre sur toi, sans un épi qui dépasse ou un grain de poussière sur ta robe alors que tu laisses ta chambre dans cet état. 

Pour appuyer ses dires il balaya la pièce de sa main, désignant le désordre environnant. 

_ Je fais ce que je veux, répondit laconiquement Draco sans même le regarder. 

Son comparse Serpentard émit un grognement agacé. D'un air dégoûté il souleva une chaussette qui traînait sur la chaise de bureau du blond puis poussa un tas de bouquin divers avec son pied pour se dégager un chemin jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit sur le bord, non loin de son ami, l'observant avec lassitude. Draco était son meilleur ami mais bien souvent il avait du mal à le comprendre. Il accordait trop d'importance à son apparence extérieure et bien peu au reste. Il aimait paraître parfait en tout point, physique, études, sport, alors qu'en réalité il s'en foutait royalement d'être le meilleur élève et tout. C'était juste une question d'honneur. Il était un Malfoy et le trait commun à tout membre de cette famille c'était cette fierté souvent mal placée et surtout encombrante. Draco aimait le désordre. Ou plutôt c'était un gros feignant qui ne rangeait jamais sauf cas extrême mais ça bien sûr personne ne le savait, Blaise mis à part, et le jeune blondinet aurait préféré souffrir mille mort ou pire sortir avec Pansy Parkinson plutôt que ça se sache. Après tout il avait imposé son image de parfait petit Serpentard -un peu beaucoup con sur les bords certes mais parfait quand même- depuis tellement de temps qu'il semblait impensable qu'il sorte de la salle commune avec ne serait-ce que la cravate de travers.  
Blaise regarda une nouvelle fois le magnifique bordel qu'était la chambre de son ami et soupira. Si seulement il pouvait ranger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Pas que lui-même était un maniaque de la propreté -non parce que sinon ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus mit un pied dans cette pièce- mais un jour quelqu'un finirait par se tordre le cou en zigzaguant entre tout ce qui traînait au sol et ce quelqu'un serait sûrement lui. 

_ Pas la peine de faire tes yeux de chien battu, je ne rangerais pas Blaise. Moi je m'en fou que mes vêtements traînent. Au final ils me reviennent toujours propre, lâcha Draco.  
_ Ouai parce que tu as la chance que les elfes de maison soit là pour faire ta lessive... Qu'est ce que ça sera quand tu vivras seul...  
_ Question idiote. Je prendrais un elfe bien sûr.

_ Putain dis pas ça devant Granger où elle t'étripe.

_ Comme si j'avais peur d'elle. 

À cette réflexion Blaise eu un rire sarcastique. Parler de la Gryffondor venait de lui donner une idée. 

_ Et tu as peur de Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique. 

Draco reposa son magazine tout en se redressant et dévisagea son ami comme s'il était fou. 

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de lui ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'attaquerait de toute façon, on s'entend bien maintenant tu as oublié ?

_ Je te parle pas de vous confronter l'un à l'autre idiot ! Mais tu accordes de l'importance à ce qu'il pense de toi, même beaucoup, dit Blaise visiblement très amusé. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait si il voyait l'état de ta chambre. 

Le garçon se pétrifia sur place. 

_ T..Tu n'oserais pas...

_ Oh que si ! Non mais tu ne peux pas vivre la dedans Drake. Alors si tu ne te bouges pas je te jure que ton cher Potter verra à quoi ressemble ton univers et pouf ! Envolée l'image si parfaite de Draco Malfoy.

_ C'est juste des menaces en l'air...  
_ Bon alors je vais aller choper son appareil à l'autre groupie Gryffondor. Colin truc là... 

Tout en disant cela il s'était levé du lit pour se diriger vers la sortie. Un petit éclair de magie le frôla de peu avant de s'éteindre sur le mur en face, le sort n'ayant pas atteint sa cible. Blaise se retourna alors vers Draco.

_ Tu lances des sorts sur moi maintenant ? Et en plus tu me loupes alors que je ne suis à même pas deux mètres ?  
_ J'ai paniqué... répondit le Serpentard l'air penaud. 

Blaise lâcha un soupir résigné. 

_ Tu es pathétique Drake...

_ Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ?! Un Malfoy n'est jamais pathétique !

_ Faut bien une première à tout ! Mais sérieusement Draco. Fait quelque chose. Tu es sorcier merde, ce n'est pas si compliqué de ranger ! Imagine si tu devais le faire à la moldu !

_ Aaah ne parle pas de malheur ! Je suis encore traumatisé du récit de la belette quand Granger les a forcé à faire le ménage ! 

Blaise rigola face à l'expression de terreur et de dégoût mélangés qu'affichait son ami. 

_ Et bien soit content qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ton petit secret ! Quoi que ça ne serait tarder maintenant, dit-il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la sortie.

_ Blaise putain reste ici ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et un Serpentard ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me vendre à de stupide Gryffondor sans raison !

_ J'ai une raison parfaite. Mes magnifiques yeux sont agressés par tant d'horreur et ce tous les matins car je dois venir bouger ton royal séant du lit.

_Tu n'as qu'à ranger toi même si ça te dérange autant. Moi je n'y toucherais pas, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Et si jamais Potter et sa clique l'apprennent d'une façon ou d'une autre je saurais que ça vient de toi et je te le ferais payer. Tu sais que la vengeance des Malfoy est terrible non ? 

Ils se fixèrent un moment, se défiant l'un l'autre voir qui céderait un premier. En voyant son ami pousser un léger soupir, signe de sa reddition, Draco sourit exagérément, fier d'avoir gagné, comme toujours bien sur. 

_ Je ne dirais rien à ton cher Potter, lâcha finalement Blaise. Pour l'instant ! 

Il lui lança son sourire sadique le plus inquiétant avant de s'échapper de la pièce tel un courant d'air. En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentard il entendit un « BLAISE ! » retentissant qui fit sursauter les élèves présents. 

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac avant de déposer les livres empruntés sur un chariot destiné au rangement. C'était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu et n'étant plus préfet-en-chef il n'avait plus le privilège de pouvoir traîner dans le château selon son bon vouloir. Il grogna intérieurement sur sa stupide Directrice qui l'avait destitué vu que techniquement il n'était plus un Septième année mais un Huitième. Au moins il avait réussit à garder une chambre privée. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien du visage pâle et des larmes de Granger quand la nouvelle était tombée. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui se faisait gracier d'un rôle à responsabilité, quel traumatisme ! Aujourd'hui encore ça l'amusait d'y repenser malgré la nouvelle amitié ou entente, enfin le truc entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lui, comme beaucoup d'autre, avait refusé de rentrer chez les mangemorts ce qui avait grandement aidé à la réconciliation. Même lui, le parfait Draco Malfoy, avait réussit à sympathiser avec l'horrible Survivant. Qui n'était pas si horrible en réalité et surtout il était le Sauveur désormais, héros du monde sorcier. Il sourit doucement en pensant à Harry. Parfois il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient cessé leurs querelles. Seulement à force de le côtoyer régulièrement il fut obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas qu'une star de pacotille mais quelqu'un de bien, intelligent, intéressant, avec de la répartie et beaucoup d'humour. Il avait tendance à le considérer comme son ami même si le mot n'avait jamais été prononcé entre eux.

Tout à ses pensées, il était déjà arrivé à l'entrée des cachots sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ _Locomotor Mortis !_

Draco sursauta en entendant le sort mais ne put l'éviter. Ses jambes se collèrent l'une à l'autre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Étant dans les escaliers, il ne put garder son équilibre et la chute fut inévitable. Se protégeant la tête de ses mains il roula le long des marches, sentant ses côtes et son dos souffrir des chocs. Une fois échoué sur le sol il sortit sa baguette avec un grognement et annula le maléfice tandis que des rires moqueurs se rapprochaient de lui. Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur pour faire face à trois Serdaigle au regard haineux et au sourire mauvais. Encore des abrutis qui se prenait pour des héros vengeurs. Quelle bande de cons.

_ Alors ? Il s'agit de quoi cette fois ? Railla Draco avec colère.

_ Ferme là sale mangemort ! Tu devrais crever à Azkaban avec ton salop de père ! Répondit l'un d'eux.

_ Et bien merci de m'appeler le jour où vous aurez de nouvelles réparties parce que là c'est juste pathétique.

_Tu vas payer sale merde ! Cria un autre en pointant sa baguette sur lui. _Incarcerem !_

Des cordes volèrent dans sa direction mais il se baissa à temps pour les éviter. Malheureusement ses côtes douloureuses se rappelèrent à lui, lui coupant le souffle.

_ _Repulso !_ Lança le troisième.

Cette fois Draco ne put esquiver ou se protéger et il fut projeté en arrière avec force avant que son dos ne s'écrase contre un mur. Il s'écroula au sol, la douleur tiraillant son corps entier. Il tenta un Stupefix sur ses agresseurs mais ils l'évitèrent facilement tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il n'échapperait pas au passage à tabac aujourd'hui. L'un des garçons lança un Expelliarmus et sa baguette vola loin de lui. Un autre posa un pied sur sa poitrine, le plaquant par terre.

_ Te voilà désarmé Malfoy. Tu fais moins le fier maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous vous êtes regardé ? Trois trouillards qui ont besoin d'agir en traître pour réussir. Si ce n'est pas navrant.

_ Silence ! Hurla l'un deux. Je vais te cramer ton joli visage comme ça tu arrêteras peut-être de sortir des conneries.

Draco eut des sueurs froide à l'idée d'être défiguré à vie mais il n'avait plus sa baguette et on venait de l'attacher avec un nouveau Incarcerem. Il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

_ Personne pour te sauver cette fois sale mangemort, cracha un des Serdaigle.

Les trois agresseurs pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui. Il appréhendait la douleur mais il se refusait à fermer les yeux et montrer quelconque signe de faiblesse.

_ _Expelliarmus !_ Gronda une voix grave.

Draco sursauta en reconnaissant la voix et tourna la tête à temps pour voir trois baguettes voler jusqu'à la main de Harry Potter. Foutu sauveur qui pouvait désarmer plusieurs adversaires en même temps d'un misérable sort. Il en avait marre de constater tout le temps combien la puissance magique du Gryffondor était supérieure aux autres et bien sûr, à la sienne.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Dit Harry d'une voix polaire.

Ses yeux émeraudes lançaient des éclairs sur les Serdaigle et Draco vit même les flammes des torches augmenter de volume en vacillant dangereusement, signe que la magie du jeune homme crépitait hors de son corps sous la colère.

_ P-Potter... Bégaya un des garçons.

_ C'est qu'un sale mangemort ! S'emporta un autre.

Celui qui a dit que la témérité était une preuve de stupidité méritait de recevoir l'ordre de Merlin sur le champs !

_ Oh vraiment ?

La voix du Sauveur était si glaciale que même Draco en eut des frissons, mais c'était peut-être du au fait qu'il le trouvait vraiment sexy à cet instant. Harry s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais vers eux et il remarqua que ses agresseurs avaient tous fait quelques pas en arrière. De vrais trouillards.

_ Je me demande qui ressemble le plus à un mangemort ici, dit Harry avec un rictus méprisant. Est-ce un élève sans défense qui rentrait tranquillement à sa Salle Commune ? Ou est-ce trois misérable cafards qui attaque comme des lâches en utilisant un prétexte vide de sens ? Oui vraiment je me le demande. Alors Messieurs ?

Draco grogna d'être qualifié de « sans défense » et jura de lui faire payer cet affront purement délibéré c'était certain. Les trois Serdaigle étaient visiblement terrifiés désormais, mais qui ne le serait pas face à un Harry Potter en colère ? Il avait terrassé le plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier, personne n'avait envie de le défier.

_ On- On est désolé... On ne recommencera plus...

_ Oh ça j'en suis certain. Maintenant dégagez de ma vue avant que je ne redécore les cachots avec vos entrailles.

_ Nos baguettes... tenta le téméraire.

_ Parce que tu crois que je vais gentiment vous les rendre ? Se moqua Harry. Oh non je vais les garder, les apporter à un professeur et m'assurer que votre punition soit à la hauteur de votre faute.

Les trois garçons tremblaient littéralement de peur et partirent en courant à toute vitesse mais avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les escaliers Harry les toucha d'un même sort. Draco eut juste le temps de voir apparaître des antennes d'insecte sur leurs tête.

Soudain toute la pression magique dû à la colère du Gryffondor retomba d'un coup. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de lui avec un faible sourire.

_ Ça va Draco ? Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Penché au dessus de lui, Draco se perdit un instant dans ces yeux si vert. Merlin ce qu'il était beau. Même ces cheveux noirs indomptable qu'il trouvait tellement insupportable autre fois, lui donnait aujourd'hui un charme fou.

_ Draco ? Ils t'ont fait mal ? Relança le jeune homme en posant une main sur sa joue.

C'était comme une décharge électrique qui le fit revenir à lui. Il dégagea la main de Harry d'un geste.

_ Ça va Potter. Je ne vais pas mourir, railla-t-il.

Harry rigola doucement et l'aida à se relever en lui tenant le bras. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier tandis qu'il semblait vérifier son état physique.

_ Regarde moi ça, tu es tout décoiffé !

_ Quoi ?! S'écria Draco.

Il tenta de se recoiffer immédiatement mais ses côtes douloureuses se rappelèrent à lui et il ne put retenir une grimace.

_ Tu es blessé, constata Harry. Ces connards, je vais les buter.

_ Oh ferme là Potter. Je vais très bien d'accord ? Puis faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'aider à chaque fois ça devient saoulant.

_ Si je n'étais pas là tu serais déjà à Ste Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est, espèce d'ingrat !

_ Je ne suis pas une putain de princesse Potter. Alors arrête de te prendre pour mon prince charmant. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_ Pas de ma faute si tu ressembles tellement à une fille Malfoy..

_ Comment ?! Je ne te permet pas ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril et masculin !

_ Oh mais de nous deux je suis le seul à avoir des abdos.

Pour preuve de ses dires il souleva sa chemise blanche pour dévoiler un torse des plus alléchant. Des muscles merveilleusement dessinés, ni trop ni pas assez, une peau doré par le soleil, une fine couche de poils noir parsemant son bas ventre avant de finirent leur course plus bas et bien sûr de magnifique abdominaux qui donnait envie de...

Draco se secoua la tête avant de dériver trop loin dans ses fantasmes. Il maudit Harry et son corps d'athlète qui avait un effet dévastateur sur ses hormones. La guerre, les entraînements intensifs et quelques repas décent avait transformé le Gryffondor en Dieu Grec. C'était les dires des filles bien sûr. Pas les siens. Absolument pas les siens. Bien sûr que non. Harry était beau certes. Bon plutôt hyper sexy mais pas un Dieu Grec. Non non.

Il se redressa fièrement, occultant le fait qu'il venait amplement de mater son ami, et leva le nez avec arrogance.

_ Quelques misérables muscles ne font pas de toi un homme Potter.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, l'enivrant de son odeur de menthe.

_ Et toi tu en es un ? Alors que tu es si fin, si délicat.

Il rigola.

_ Je suis même sûr que tu utilises plus de produit capillaire que Lavande !

_ Moi au moins je suis capable de les coiffer ! Grogna Draco, vexé.

Avec une grimace, Harry posa une main sur ses cheveux blond.

_ Les plaquer en arrière avec du ciment ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être coiffé.

_ Tu ne comprends rien à la perfection Potter.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant si tu les laissais libre je suis certain que là tu serais parfait, répondit Harry en souriant.

Le sourire du jeune homme était tel que Draco en resta coi pendant une seconde. C'était dit sans moquerie aucune et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait une folle envie de rougir. Heureusement 18 ans d'éducation lui avait donné la maîtrise nécessaire pour éviter une telle humiliation. La main du Gryffondor glissa de ses cheveux jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? Pour moi, demanda Harry avec des yeux brillants.

L'image d'un petit chiot attendrissant traversa l'esprit de Draco l'espace d'un instant et il sourit doucement.

_ Peut-être... On verra, s'entendit-il répondre malgré lui.

Harry eut un sourire éclatant et s'écarta doucement de lui.

_ Super ! Bon allez viens Princesse, on doit encore s'occuper des bandits qui voulaient ta couronne !

Draco grogna de mécontentement mais Harry venait de lui prendre la main, étouffant dans l'œuf toute idée de remarque acerbe. Il suivit son ami, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains enlacées, jusqu'au bureau du professeur des potions. Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard et accessoirement son parrain.

_ Severus ? Pourquoi lui ? S'étonna Draco.

_ Nous ne voudrions pas que ces vilains garçons s'en sorte trop facilement n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire terrifiant. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue saura exactement comment les punir.

_ Tu me fais peur quand tu agis comme moi Harry.

Le concerné rigola joyeusement avant de toquer à la porte. Draco entendit son parrain râler contre ces foutus élèves incapable de laisser un homme respectable se reposer tranquillement avant de leur ouvrir, le regard encore plus noir que d'habitude.

_ Quoi ?! Aboya-t-il avant de les reconnaître. Draco ? Et Potter... Le couvre feu est passé Messieurs. Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs.

_ Des élèves ont agressé Draco, professeur. Pouvons nous entrer ? Demanda poliment Harry.

Severus grimaça avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

_ Monsieur ? Reprit le Gryffondor. Draco a été blessé. Je crois qu'il a subit plusieurs chocs et je dirais qu'il doit au moins avoir quelques côtes fêlées. Comme ce gros bébé aurait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie quoi que je dise je me suis dis que le plus simple c'était de vous l'amener.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Draco complètement scandalisé. Tu m'as dit que c'était pour punir ces malotrus ! Pas pour me soigner ! Je vais très bien Potter ! Espèce de... de...

_ Serpentard ? Proposa Harry avec un sourire hypocrite.

_ Je te déteste !

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant Draco, intervint Severus en soupirant. Très bonne initiative Potter.

Son parrain le prit par le bras et l'installa sur une chaise avant de lui lancer un sort de diagnostique.

_ Colonne vertébrale un peu fragilisé, côtes fêlées et plusieurs bleus. Rien qu'une potion ne peut soigner. Raconte moi avec détails ce qu'ils t'ont fait Draco.

Tout en parlant il s'était dirigé vers une armoire remplit de différents flacons. Draco soupira et lui narra les fait d'une voix lasse. Une fois fini, plusieurs fioles et autres récipients en verre explosèrent d'un coup. Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent vers Harry en même temps.

_ Désolé, marmonna ce dernier. Ils auraient pu te tuer Draco ! Imagine tu te serais rompu le cou en tombant dans les escaliers ! J'aurais du les éventrer directement au lieu de les transformer en cafard !

_ Alors c'était ça que tu as fait ? Questionna Draco par curiosité.

_ Comment ça ? Gronda Severus.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_ Pas de vrai cafard, se justifia-t-il. Juste quelques attraits comme des antennes ou quoi. C'est Hermione qui m'a apprit ce sort. Demain tout aura disparu.

_ Il y a intérêt Potter sinon je serais obligé de vous punir aussi ! Et vous avez de la chance que mes potions soit protégées par un sort !

Le professeur lança plusieurs Reparo pour faire disparaître les débris de verre puis tendit une fiole à Draco.

_ Bois ça.

_ Professeur ? Reprit Harry. En parlant de punition, j'ai leurs baguettes pour prouver leur implication. Je vous fait confiance pour leur faire regretter leur geste comme il se doit ?

Severus eut un sourire machiavélique en récupérant les baguettes. C'était toujours étrange de voir ces deux-là se parler sans réelle animosité. Encore un changement d'après guerre. Voilà qu'à présent ils conspiraient ensemble. Terrifiant.

_ Comptez sur moi Monsieur Potter.

_ Parfait.

Draco le vit s'approcher de lui et il resta bêtement accroché à son regard trop vert. Sans même s'en rendre compte Harry lui prit la fiole des mains et lui vida son contenu dans la bouche sans préavis.

_ Tu es fou ?! S'écria Draco après avoir avalé.

_ Je te connais Malfoy, tu aurais fait semblant de la boire juste pour me contrarier. Maintenant que tu es soigné je peux retourner à mon dortoir.

Harry commença à partir mais il le retint.

_ Potter attends ! Je... Euh... Pourquoi tu étais dans les cachots au fait ?

Voilà une parfaite alternative. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était incapable de dire merci correctement tout de même !

_ Je voulais te voir. Blaise m'a dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque pour travailler alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Tes amis m'ont proposé de t'attendre avec eux mais tu n'es pas rentré avant le couvre feu. Je rentrais tout simplement à la tour Gryffondor. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Comme ça j'ai pu intervenir.

Il sourit doucement avant de rejoindre la porte.

_ Harry... Je...

_ De rien Draco, répondit Harry.

La porte se referma tandis qu'une vague de chaleur inondait le cœur de Draco. Cet homme allait le rendre dingue.

_ Par Merlin, épargne moi tes regards dégoulinants d'amour Draco, râla Severus.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L'eau chaude cascadait sur ses épaules, lui faisant un bien fou. Cela faisait des années qu'il soupçonnait l'eau de Poudlard d'être enchantée pour procurer bien-être et apaisement mais il n'avait jamais réussit à le prouver. Avec un sourire il ferma le robinet et attrapa une serviette épaisse qu'il posa sur ses cheveux. D'un sort il sécha son corps et rejoignit sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements. Il était devant son armoire grande ouverte, glorieusement nu, la tête enturbannée avec sa serviette, entrain d'hésiter entre un pantalon noir corbeau et un autre noir d'encre quand on toqua à la porte.

_ Dégage Blaise ! Râla Draco.

_ C'est moi Malfoy.

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Harry.

_ Blaise m'envoie te dire de bouger ton petit cul de riche sinon on part à Pré-au-Lard sans toi, continua celui-ci. Ah oui, il dit aussi que si tu n'es pas sorti dans les cinq minutes, il me donne ton mot de passe pour que je te botte les fesses.

_ Surtout pas ! S'écria Draco complètement paniqué.

Son regard balaya sa chambre et un frisson de peur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Plusieurs vêtements qu'il avait sorti de sa penderie traînaient maintenant un peu partout, plusieurs livres et magazines étaient perdus dans un coin ou sous son lit et plusieurs morceaux de parchemin froissés jonchaient le sol. Son bordel habituel en somme. Pas question que Harry voit ça !

_ Je... J'arrive Potter ! Si tu entres dans ma chambre je te tue tu as compris ?

_ Dépêche Malfoy. Ron est entrain de faire une crise parce qu'il est en manque de sucreries.

Draco pesta en enfilant un boxer à toute vitesse. Il boutonna pantalon et chemise avant de sauter sur ses chaussures. Il attrapa sa cape d'hiver et défroissa ses vêtements en soufflant un bon coup. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour empêcher Harry de voir quoi que ce soit et il fit un sourire arrogant.

_ Tu vois je suis prêt !

Harry le fixa la bouche ouverte, l'air totalement hébété avant d'exploser de rire.

_ Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'agaça Draco.

_ Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi Colin n'est jamais là quand il faut, rigola le Gryffondor en se tenant le ventre.

_ Pourquoi tu parles de ce crétin ?

Il détestait Colin Crivey. Toujours à suivre Harry comme un petit chien en chaleur ce microbe. Mais sa jalousie... enfin non. Pas jalousie. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux. Donc son faible excès de colère s'estompa bien vite car Harry rigolait toujours autant.

_ Tu as fini de rire comme un débile mentale ! Cria-t-il.

_ Désolé Draco, mais vraiment... Si tu voyais ta tête...

_ Et bien quoi ?!

Le jeune homme se força à contenir son hilarité et leva les yeux vers ses cheveux. D'une main il récupéra une serviette et Draco réalisa avec effroi qu'elle provenait de sa tête. Il avait oublié d'enlever cette foutue serviette. Bien sûr Harry recommença à rire de plus belle. Il était mortifié. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'avait même plus assez de sang pour rougir de cette humiliation.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry en reprenant son souffle. Mais franchement c'est trop drôle.

Il porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un nouveau rire.

_ Je... Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir. Oui je vais faire ça, dit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Il se retourna pour retourner dans ses appartements mais Harry lui attrapa la main.

_ N'en fait pas un drame Draco. Ce n'est pas si grave !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule pendant des années !

_ Oh sûrement toute ta vie !

_ Je te déteste Potter.

_ Bon d'accord, pardonnes moi. Mais s'il te plaît viens. On t'attends tous pour la sortie. Notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en tant qu'ami Malfoy, c'est plus important que ton turban de bain non ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

_ On est ami ?

_ Bien sûr qu'on l'est.

Il eut du mal à ne pas sourire comme un idiot.

_ Très bien. Je vais me coiffer j'arrive.

_ Ah non !

Harry lui tint plus fort la main et de l'autre il lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer derrière lui.

_ Harry mes cheveux ne ressemble à rien ! Ils ne sont même pas sec !

Le Gryffondor sorti sa baguette et lui lança un sort de séchage sur sa précieuse crinière blonde.

_ Qu'as-tu fais ?! Ils vont être encore pire ! Paniqua Draco.

_ Arrête de faire ta diva Malfoy ! Tes cheveux sont parfait ! D'ailleurs j'avais raison. Tu es magnifique sans gel. Maintenant viens !

Sans avoir le choix, Draco fut à nouveau traîné jusqu'à la salle commune où ses amis et ceux de Harry les attendaient.

_ Enfin ! Dit Ron, l'air grognon.

_ Draco... Tes cheveux... intervint Blaise totalement choqué.

Il s'empêcha de rougir de gêne, maudissant Harry qui lui faisait faire des choses stupides.

_ Tu es très beau Draco ! S'écria Hermione avec un sourire.

_ Tu devrais jeter ton pot de gel, renchérit Pansy.

_ Je suis parfait je sais ! Fanfaronna Draco.

_ Ah vraiment ? S'étonna Harry.

Son regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Dites, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert chez Monsieur perfection.

Blaise lui lança un regard surpris auquel il répondit avec des menaces télépathique de mort s'il ouvrait la bouche.

_ Potter ferme là !

_ Il enroule une serviette sur ses cheveux comme une fille ! Il l'avait encore sur la tête en sortant de sa chambre !

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Blaise n'explose de rire, suivit par Ron. Hermione et Pansy préférèrent rigoler de façon plus discrète mais leurs yeux exprimaient l'hilarité.

_ Bien et si nous y allions ? Demanda Harry, tout fier.

La mort dans l'âme il suivit ses amis, imaginant dans sa tête mille tortures pour se venger de cet abruti de Sauveur.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard le groupe se sépara pour chercher chacun le cadeau idéal à offrir à ses proches. Draco regarda avec un pincement au cœur Harry s'éloigner avec Ron même si c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qui ferait plaisir à son nouvel ami et impossible de chercher s'il était dans les parages, lui même parti avec Blaise à l'assaut des différentes boutiques. Après avoir rendu fou son meilleur ami à force d'hésiter encore et encore, il trouva finalement son bonheur et ils décidèrent de prendre une pause bien méritée aux Trois Balais.

_ Tu vas nous prendre une table Draco ? Je vais chercher les filles pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, demanda Blaise.

Il hocha la tête et pénétra dans le pub. Il s'installa à une grande table dans un coin et en profita pour faire l'inventaire de ses achats.

_ Salut !

Draco releva la tête immédiatement et sourit comme un idiot en voyant Harry assis en face de lui.

_ Je t'ai pris une bièraubeurre ! On a beau être majeur Madame Rosmerta refuse de vendre de l'alcool plus fort à un élève de Poudlard.

_ C'est parfait, répondit simplement Draco en buvant une gorgée. Ron t'a abandonné ?

_ Il a dit qu'il devait chercher mon cadeau mais je crois plutôt qu'il voulait plonger sa langue dans la gorge de Hermione, on venait de la croiser.

_ Potter, pas d'image aussi dégoûtante je te prie !

Harry rigola doucement avant de s'affaler contre son dossier.

_ Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ? Retourner au manoir ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Non, je reste à Poudlard. C'est trop morbide chez moi. Et toi ? Tu vas chez les Weasley ?

_ Je reste aussi. Mais Ron et Hermione y vont. J'étais invité mais j'ai besoin d'un Noël sans toute cette agitation. Au Terrier c'est un gros bordel les réunions de famille. Ron ne comprends pas mais bon c'est normal il n'a pas passé presque tous ses noëls dans un placard.

Draco avala de travers et s'empêcha de recracher sa boisson par le nez.

_ Comment ça un placard ?!

Harry grimaça légèrement avant de lui faire un sourire penaud.

_ Jusqu'à mes onze ans ma chambre c'était le placard sous l'escalier. C'était... Étroit... Et pourtant j'étais petit et maigrichon à cette époque. À Noël je devais aider à préparer le repas qui était toujours gargantuesque, regarder Dudley frimer avec ses 50 paquets cadeaux puis j'étais enfermé dans mon placard avec un bol de soupe. Autant dire que j'ai l'habitude d'être seul pour les fêtes et cette année j'ai envie de retrouver un peu de calme à nouveau, ne pas être obligé de sourire à tout le monde juste parce que c'est Noël...Tu comprends ?

Draco réprima avec peine le fiel de rage qui menaçait de lui échapper à propos de la famille moldue de son ami et lui sourit.

_ Je comprends très bien. Pour moi Noël n'a toujours été que des faux-semblants. À part quand j'avais Blaise près de moi bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que...

Harry baissa la tête et admira avec attention sa bièraubeurre sous le regard surpris de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour attirer son attention.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

_ Tu voudrais passer Noël avec moi ? Demanda le Gryffondor avec les joues un peu rose.

Draco cligna bêtement des yeux, complètement abasourdi.

_ Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave ! Ajouta précipitamment Harry.

_ Je... Si bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! Passons Noël ensemble !

Harry lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu et Draco sentit son cœur fondre. Foutu béguin.

_ Merci de me faire un tel honneur Princesse, rigola le jeune homme.

Comprenant la référence, Draco se vexa et refusa de lui adresser la parole jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs amis. Sur le chemin du retour vers le château, épaule contre épaule, leurs mains se frôlant sans cesse, Harry et lui marchait tout près de l'un de l'autre, aucun n'osant tenter un rapprochement significatif.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_ Hey Malfoy !

Draco leva la tête de son livre pour se recevoir une boule de neige en plein face. Il resta un moment interdit avant qu'une colère noire s'empare de lui. Le rire tonitruant de Ron lui agressa les oreilles.

_ Weasley ! Espèce de détestable belette mal éduquée ! Je vais te tuer !

Il se leva, furibond, et sorti sa baguette pour se venger. Une nouvelle boule le percuta de plein fouet. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite pour constater le sourire goguenard de Harry.

_ Alors Princesse ? Un peu de neige te fait peur ? Se moqua-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette il forma à son tour une boule de neige pour l'envoyer sur le Gryffondor.

_ Arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi Potter !

Harry rigola joyeusement et soudain plusieurs boules lui arrivèrent dessus en même temps.

_ C'est de la triche ! S'indigna Draco. C'est trop facile avec ta magie !

_ Sois pas jaloux Drake ! Répliqua Blaise qui était posé sous un arbre avec Hermione.

Ils étaient tous dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac, à profiter de la neige tombée au court de la nuit. Le trio Gryffondor, Blaise, Pansy et même le petit ami de cette dernière, Théodore Nott. Harry et sa belette de meilleur ami avaient immédiatement commencé à jouer dans la neige suivit par Pansy cette surexcité de la vie qui avait entraîné son chéri de force tandis que lui avait préféré se perdre dans un livre de potion, occultant les bavardages intellectuels de Blaise avec Hermione. Avant bien sûr d'être agressé gratuitement par un rouquin stupide !

_ Oui Drake ne soit pas jaloux, railla Harry.

_ Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire insolant Potter ! Cours !

Il se précipita sur son ami, l'air menaçant, mais ce dernier continuait de rire comme un bien heureux en l'esquivant à chaque fois.

_ Décidément tu n'es pas terrible comme attrapeur ! Je suis pourtant plus imposant qu'un vif d'or Malfoy ! Se moqua Harry.

_ Tu vas me le payer Potter, grogna Draco.

Il lui sauta dessus, prêt à le faire supplier pour son pardon, mais le jeune homme fit un pas de côté au dernier moment. Draco remarqua bien que le lac glacé se trouvait juste là mais son élan le fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba dans l'eau en un plouf sonore. Immédiatement il se mit à claquer des dents et son corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlés. Sur la rive Harry se moquait de lui et Ron pleurait de rire. Même ses traîtres d'amis rigolaient.

_ J-Je v-vous d-déteste ! S'énerva-t-il.

Malheureusement l'effet se vit gâché par ses dents s'entrechoquant de froid.

_ Je suis désolé Draco, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau et lui lança immédiatement un sort de séchage. Harry détacha sa lourde cape d'hiver pour la poser sur ses épaules encore grelottantes. Aussitôt une vague agréable de chaleur parcourut le corps de Draco qui ne savait pas si c'était du à un sort sur la cape ou tout simplement au fait que l'odeur d'Harry était tout autour de lui. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa joue. Il se laissa happer par le regard émeraude de son ami qui semblait soudainement inquiet.

_ Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues, constata Harry en lui caressant la bouche de son pouce.

Draco frissonna de la tête au pied. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis étaient si intenses. Le doux frôlement sur ses lèvres provoquait un looping dans sa poitrine et des chatouillements dans son ventre. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite.

Harry ôta sa main de son visage, rompant le charme, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il lui fit un sourire timide mais Draco ne put lui rendre, encore sous le choc de ses émotions.

_ Je vais te ramener au château. Tu seras mieux près d'un bon feu, lui dit Harry en prenant sa main.

Sans un mot il suivit docilement le Gryffondor, se mettant un peu en retrait pour admirer le dos du jeune homme en secret. Plus il passait du temps avec lui et plus il se sentait étrange en sa présence. Severus lui avait dit quelques fois, avec dégoût, qu'il était amoureux du Sauveur mais Draco ne comprenait pas comment ça avait bien pu arriver. C'était la première fois qu'il se confrontait à de tels sentiments, il était un peu perdu. Tout à son admiration il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était devant le mur de sa Salle Commune, Harry attendant qu'il donne le mot de passe. Le Gryffondor le força à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tout près du feu de la cheminée avant d'appeler un elfe de maison.

_ Dobby tu veux bien nous apporter deux chocolats chaud ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Tout ce que Monsieur Harry Potter voudra ! Dobby reviens vite Monsieur !

L'elfe parti dans un « crac » et Draco se tourna vers Harry.

_ Ça doit être bien d'être un héros, tu as de sacré privilège !

_ Oh non, répondit-il. C'est juste que Dobby est mon ami, il m'aime beaucoup et il est heureux de me rendre ce genre de petit service quand j'en ai besoin.

Il le vit passer une main gênée dans sa nuque, lui offrant un sourire un peu timide. A cet instant Dobby réapparut, déposant deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse avant de disparaître aussitôt.

_ Bois, ordonna gentiment Harry en lui donnant sa boisson. Ça te réchauffera.

Tout en buvant son chocolat, délicieux au passage, Draco admira le profil de son ami. Cet homme était absolument parfait. Un physique de rêve, un caractère bien trempé et il était profondément bon. Oui il était parfait. Draco aimait la perfection. Il se dit alors que si il pouvait encore profiter d'un bon chocolat chaud, seul avec Harry, il voulait bien plonger dans le lac glacé tous les jours.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_ Comment ça Draco n'a pas pu venir ? S'étonna Harry.

_ Le pauvre bébé est cloué au lit avec un rhume, ricana Blaise.

Harry avait accompagné ses amis, qui allaient prendre le Poudlard Express, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël et il tenait à leur dire au revoir vu qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant deux semaines. Il venait d'enlacer amicalement Blaise et Pansy quand il s'interrogea sur l'absence de Draco.

_ Un rhume ?

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris.

_ Apparemment il a attrapé froid à cause de sa chute dans le lac. Je te jure à l'entendre on dirait qu'il va mourir alors qu'il a juste le nez qui coule ! Le renseigna Pansy.

_ Il refuse même d'aller à l'infirmerie, soupira Blaise. Je ne sais pas comment je le supporte encore après toutes ces années. Sois-disant qu'un Malfoy ne tombe pas malade. En attendant c'est moi qui doit supporter ses plaintes !

Harry ricana en imaginant parfaitement Draco en grand dramaturge se plaindre d'un petit virus.

_ Je vais aller le voir si tu veux. Il m'écoute moi.

Blaise eut un sourire étrange qui lui fit un peu peur.

_ Bien sûr qu'il t'écoute. Il bois chacune de tes paroles.

Pansy pouffa avant de disparaître dans le train avec un sourire hypocrite. Harry eut la décence de rougir légèrement à cette insinuation.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il tout de même. Il sait juste que je peux le forcer à obéir sans même utiliser ma baguette ça le rends docile.

_ Oh je suis sûr que tu adores le rendre... docile... Se moqua Blaise.

Harry grogna.

_ Bon tu me files son mot de passe ou tu préfères que ton meilleur ami crève tout seul dans sa chambre ?

_ Calme Potter. C'est « Honoris ». Il ne va pas être ravi de te voir alors bon courage !

Sans un mot il grimpa à son tour dans le train qui se mit en branle immédiatement. Harry resta un instant sur le quai le temps que le dernier wagon disparaisse de sa vue puis retourna à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers les cachots et après un saut chez le Professeur Rogue pour récupérer quelques potions il entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Arrivé devant la chambre de Draco il réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds jusqu'à présent. Pourtant ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Finalement il haussa les épaules, il y avait plus important. Harry souffla le mot de passe au tableau qui s'ouvrit doucement.

Le choc était indescriptible. Partout. Absolument partout. Partout c'était le bordel. Des vêtements sales et propres se mélangeait sur le sol, les affaires de cours étaient éparpillées n'importe où dans la pièce, le bureau était un véritable capharnaüm, plusieurs plumes cassées ou bouts de papier abandonnés traînaient autour de la poubelle. Son regard se porta vers le lit à baldaquin. Les draps pendaient à moitié sur le sol, décorés en prime par plusieurs montagnes de mouchoirs usagés. Sur le matelas Draco gigotait comme un pauvre malheureux en reniflant bruyamment.

_ Draco ? Dit Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Le concerné sursauta et se tourna vers lui. En le reconnaissant son visage se déforma d'effroi et il se leva précipitamment, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose sous ses oreillers. Finalement Draco lui fit face en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

_ Oublivius ! Non... Oblivion ! Merde ! Oublie bon sang Potter ! S'acharna le Serpentard en agitant sa baguette comme un désespéré.

Harry haussa un sourcil circonspect avant d'attirer l'arme du jeune homme d'un simple mouvement de la main. Draco poussa un couinement misérable et s'assit sur son lit l'air abattu.

_ Tu sais que je meurs d'envie de te casser la gueule pour avoir voulu effacer ma mémoire ? Gronda Harry d'une voix froide.

Il poussa un soupir, se forçant au calme. Draco était malade puis son côté excessif ne le surprenait plus vraiment à présent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Bouda le jeune homme.

Harry sourit doucement. Un vrai gamin celui là.

_ Blaise m'a dit que tu étais malade. Comme la Princesse que tu es refuse d'aller voir Pomfresh alors en tant que Prince Charmant je me dévoue pour te sauver. Bien que ta chambre ne ressemble pas à l'idée que je me fais d'un conte de fée... Qui aurait cru que le maniaque Draco Malfoy puisse vivre dans un tel... chantier...

_ La ferme.

_ Un mythe s'effondre. Je vais peut-être pleurer à cause du choc émotionnel.

_ Ferma là j'ai dit ! J'ai compris, arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

Draco fut prit par une quinte de toux avant de laisser échapper un éternuement aigu et assourdissant. Harry sourit tendrement et rangea la baguette du blond dans sa poche arrière.

_ Je suis passé voir ton parrain, il m'a donné de quoi te soigner.

_ Je ne suis pas malade Potter ! Dégage d'ici ! S'emporta Draco avant d'essayer d'imiter une trompette en se mouchant.

_ C'est ça ! Et moi je vais épouser Dolores Ombrage ! Railla Harry.

_ Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ôta sa cape qu'il déposa sur un fauteuil déjà encombré.

_ Maintenant ça suffit. Tu vas arrêter d'agir comme un gros bébé ! Tu vas boire ces fichus potions et guérir comme ça tu ne feras plus chier tout le monde !

D'un pas vif il rejoignit le malade mais trébucha sur un bouquin par terre. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son équilibre mais son pied se posa sur un morceau du draps au sol et il dérapa sur le tissu, se vautrant efficacement sur Draco, le plaquant sur le matelas. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant que sa bouche était posée sur celle du blond. Il redressa vivement la tête, un peu mal à l'aise et lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ambiance se fit plus intense. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine il attrapa la nuque de Draco, l'attirant dans un profond baiser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser ainsi. Quand leurs langues se mêlèrent à cet échange Harry gémit faiblement. Sans prévenir, Draco le repoussa avant de tourner la tête pour éternuer une nouvelle fois, éjectant salive et microbe. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant le Serpentard se mettre à rougir violemment. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir.

_ Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans des situations humiliantes quand tu es là ? Se plaignit Draco.

_ Le karma ? Plaisanta Harry.

_ Je te hais.

Harry rigola à nouveau avant de caresser d'une main tendre la joue pâle de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Draco l'interrompit en posant quelques doigts sur sa bouche.

_ Je vais te donner mes microbes, souffla le Serpentard en baissant la tête.

_ C'est ça ta plus importante préoccupation ? Ne pas me donner ton virus ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le visage de Draco à deux mains pour l'embrasser passionnément, savourant le plaisir d'enfin goûter à ses lèvres. Avec un sourire tendre il força le jeune homme à s'allonger et remis les draps correctement. Il alla ensuite chercher les potions et obligea Draco à les prendre avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

_ Je m'étais imaginé t'embrasser des dizaines de fois... Mais dans aucun de mes scénario j'étais dégoulinant de morve et aussi dégoûtant, soupira Draco.

Harry lui prit la main et posa un baiser papillon sur son épaule.

_ Tu es parfait Draco. Je te le promet.

Draco sourit tendrement et se cala contre lui. Harry le serra fort dans ses bras, l'admirant amoureusement tandis que son ami s'endormait doucement sous l'effet de la potion de repos.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sa tête semblait remplie de coton. Il se tourna sur le côté mais rien à faire il se sentait toujours aussi engourdi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'adaptant petit à petit à la luminosité, puis ses idées s'éclaircirent d'un coup, faisant naître un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout contre lui un corps chaud venait de bouger légèrement. Rien que de savoir cela le rendait heureux comme jamais. Même s'ils dormaient en cuillère et que misère il était la petite, juste sentir le bras de son nouveau petit-ami autour de sa taille dès le réveil le comblait tout simplement.

_ Bonjour... marmonna une voix endormie derrière lui. Joyeux Noël...

Avec un sourire il se tourna pour lui faire face.

_ Joyeux Noël Harry.

Ce dernier lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se redresser en baillant. Draco le dévorait des yeux. Plusieurs jours qu'ils partageaient le même lit et chaque matin il ne se lassait pas d'admirer Harry. Voir son visage prendre vie une fois sortie des brumes du sommeil, voir son corps -son torse nu surtout- s'étirer lentement, c'était un spectacle dont il ne pouvait plus se passer à présent. La seule chose qui le frustrait, c'était le refus de son petit ami de coucher ensemble. Tout ça parce que sois-disant il était malade. Bon, il avait eu le nez qui coule pendant trois jours, un peu de fièvre et d'horribles maux de tête, cela même malgré les potions quotidiennes que Harry allait chercher chez Severus mais ce n'était pas être malade ça ! Sauf que son stupide Gryffondor trop attentionné l'avait forcé à prendre du repos non stop. Le premier jour il l'avait même bloqué sur le matelas d'un sort et entre deux phases d'éveil il avait aperçu Harry entrain de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Malheureusement hier il s'était absenté car la Directrice l'avait demandé par rapport aux festivités de Noël et Draco en avait profité pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et commencer un peu ses devoirs de vacance. Au retour d'Harry le soir, la chambre était de nouveau en bordel.

_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit Harry en lui caressant le visage.

_ Tu m'as cloîtré dans ma chambre pendant des jours, bien sûr que je vais mieux.

_ Tu étais malade Draco. Même Rogue était inquiet que tu ne réagisses pas bien à ses potions. Apparemment les virus moldus sont vachement tenace chez les sorciers qui n'ont pas l'habitude.

_ Un virus... moldu ?!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sorti du lit. Seulement il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étala par terre avec un grognement agacé. Draco essaya vainement d'étouffer son rire derrière sa main.

_ Bon sang Draco faut que tu ranges !

_ Jamais de la vie ! Blaise ne m'a jamais convaincu pourtant il essaye depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, répondit-il en croisant les bras l'air dédaigneux.

_ Tu ne peux pas vivre continuellement dans ce bordel. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour réussir à faire ça en une journée ! Tu es pire que mon cousin Dudley !

Draco se vexa d'être comparé à cet abruti de moldu qui avait fait du mal à Harry dans le passé et lui tourna le dos, signifiant ainsi son mécontentement.

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant Dray. Ça ne va pas te tuer de ranger un peu.

Malgré l'utilisation de ce surnom qui le rendait tout chose, il s'obstina à ne pas le regarder.

_ Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison ! Tu n'as qu'à ranger si tu y tiens tant que ça ! Tu l'as déjà fait !

Des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent et il se redressa d'un bon pour faire face à son petit ami. Harry avait le visage caché dans ses mains et ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblement. Un reniflement un peu plus bruyant que les autres le fit réaliser qu'il pleurait. Aussitôt il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Harry ? Harry pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Draco.

Harry releva la tête, ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient remplit de larmes.

_ Harry ?

_ Tu... Toi aussi tu me prends pour ton elfe de maison ? Tu veux me faire ranger tes affaires ? Comme les Dursley ?

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que non voyons ! S'indigna-t-il.

_ Tu viens de le dire ! S'écria Harry en pleurant encore plus. « Range mes affaires Harry ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! ». Tu me traites de la même façon que ma famille moldu Draco... Le jour de Noël en plus...

À ces mots le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le lit, en larme. Draco en avait le cœur broyé. Voir celui qu'il aimait dans cet état par sa faute c'était trop horrible à supporter. Il était complètement paniqué.

_ Je... Je suis désolé Harry ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Dit-il en cherchant comment calmer le jeune homme. Je... Je vais ranger ! Regarde Harry je range ma chambre moi-même !

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta tous les sorts ménagés qu'il connaissait. En quelques minutes, les vêtements propres furent rangés dans l'armoire, les sales mit à laver, les livres étaient dans la bibliothèque, ses affaires scolaires parfaitement ordonnées sur le bureau et le sol était étincelant de propreté. Draco se précipita alors aux côtés de Harry qui pleurait toujours, allongé en travers du lit. Il s'assit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Regarde Amour, j'ai tout rangé. Personne ne te demandera plus d'être son elfe de maison je te le promet...

Harry se redressa doucement, les joues humides et balaya la chambre du regard. Soudain son expression se changea en un grand sourire satisfait et il se mit debout tout en s'essuyant le visage.

_ Bien ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Puisque tu m'as prouvé que tu savais très bien ranger comme un grand, tu as intérêt maintenant à tenir ta chambre propre Draco parce sinon je te jures que je n'y remet plus un pied jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard et tu peux faire une croix sur le sexe. Ce qui serait vraiment dommage parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël et j'avais prévu de t'offrir une soirée mémorable alors à toi de voir Dray chéri.

Draco en resta coi, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

_ Tu... Tu jouais la comédie ? Tu as fait semblant de pleurer pour me manipuler et me forcer à ranger ?! S'écria-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que je t'ai manipulé. C'est la seule manière d'obtenir quelque chose de toi.

C'était un scandale. C'était révoltant. Lui, un pur et parfait Serpentard, manipulé par ce... par cet... Manipulé par un horrible Gryffondor ! Il n'avait même pas les mots pour exprimer son indignation.

_ Est-ce que tu vas t'en remettre ? Soupira Harry.

_ Tu t'es joué de moi ! Tu es mon petit-ami, c'est interdit !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'attraper et de lui donner un baiser brûlant qui le laissa pantois.

_ Tu as un caractère exécrable Draco, rappel moi de ne pas te laisser prendre en charge l'éducation de nos enfants.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Je ne vais pas jouer les plantes vertes pendant que tu dresses des mini Harry totalement incultes !

_ Tu ne joueras pas les plantes vertes. J'ai besoin de toi pour les porter.

_ Parce que c'est à moi de jouer les mères porteuse ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Je... Je... Je te déteste Potter !

_ Moi aussi Dray.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et lui sourit.

_ Je vais prendre une douche le temps que tu arrêtes de faire ta crise de nerf et après on prendra un bon petit déjeuné au lit avant d'ouvrir nos cadeaux de Noël.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte de la salle de bain se fermait déjà. Il balança un coussin rageur sur la surface en bois. Quel stupide Gryffondor ! Le forcer à ranger ! Lui, un Malfoy ! Puis d'où il avait un caractère exécrable ? Il était parfait ! Il était plus que capable d'élever leurs enfants ! Leurs... enfants ?

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Harry voulait avoir des enfants avec lui ? Donc... fonder une famille ? Avoir un avenir ensemble ? Genre mariage et tout ce qui va avec ? À cette idée il ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement. Harry considérait leur relation comme sérieuse. Il faisait des projets pour leur couple. Par Merlin, c'était horrible de se sentir aussi heureux avec des pensées aussi niaises.

Harry revint de la douche, ne portant qu'une serviette et le torse luisant d'humidité, sous le regard lubrique du Serpentard.

_ J'ai oublier de prendre des vêtements de rechange, je t'emprunte les tiens, dit-il en ouvrant l'armoire.

Il agrandit magiquement chemise et pantalon avant de se vêtir. Draco eut encore plus de mal à contrôler ses hormones. Harry avec ses vêtements c'était de la torture pour sa libido mise à mal depuis quelques jours.

_ Harry... souffla Draco. Tu es... parfait...

Son petit ami lui fit un grand sourire tout en s'approchant. Il se pencha, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

_ Toi aussi Draco.

_ T-Tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant malgré lui.

_ Évidement.

_ D'accord alors. Je les porterais. De toute façon, tête brûlé que tu es ça serait trop dangereux de te laisser une telle responsabilité, mais je ne ferais pas le ménage !

Harry leva un sourcil, dans cette expression insupportable qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Après Poudlard ! Je rangerais ma chambre ici mais quand on vivra ensemble on prendra un elfe.

Le Gryffondor rigola doucement.

_ Bien sûr. J'ai déjà préparé le contrat de travail de Dobby avec Hermione.

_ Tu m'énerves ! Ne crois pas que tu auras toujours le dessus sur moi Potter !

_ Je n'aurais jamais cette prétention voyons, ironisa Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire son petit ami. Il le vit se diriger vers ses vêtements de la veille et en sortir un paquet de sa poche avant de revenir vers lui.

_ Joyeux Noël Draco.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il lui offrait maintenant, mais déchira quand même le papier avec avidité. C'était un écrin en velours, d'un magnifique vert lui rappelant celui des yeux d'Harry.

_ Ouvre le, souffla Harry tout près de lui.

Draco obéit, la curiosité étant trop forte, et son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Dedans reposait le plus bel ouvrage qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était une fleur en cristal. Une narcisse. Sa fleur préférée. Il sortit son cadeau de son écrin pour l'admirer à la lumière. Il réalisa alors qu'au centre de la fleur, quelques mots flottaient comme poussés par le vent. Teinté d'un gris orage, juste deux petits mots. 

« Âme sœur » 

Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui semblait soudain très gêné.

_ Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau unique... Au départ j'avais prévu de t'avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui mais tu es tombé malade et les choses se sont un peu précipité... Ce qui ne change rien au fait que... Je t'aime Draco. Toi et ton fichu caractère.

_ Harry... Cette fleur... C'est ce que je crois ?

_ Oui... Hermione m'a parlé de ce cadeau magique que l'on pouvait créer soi même si on était assez puissant. Elle m'a expliqué pour la potion et la magie à insuffler régulièrement puis le sort à la fin... Je suis aller voir Rogue. Il a fait la potion pour moi, m'appelant aux moments où je devais joindre ma magie à la potion. C'était plus épuisant que je ne l'aurais cru. Ça me prenait souvent toute ma réserve. Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est si rare comme cadeau maintenant.

Il rigola doucement.

_ La potion a été finie hier. Je me suis retrouvé avec un bloc de cristal pur et j'avais peur de ce que ça pouvait donner. C'était presque une identité magique ! Malgré tout j'ai lancé le sort pour modeler le cadeau et maintenant tu l'as dans les mains. Je... Ton parrain s'est évanoui en voyant le message dans la fleur mais il va bien maintenant.

Draco reposa la fleur dans son écrin avec révérence, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

_ C'est magnifique. Merci Harry, dit-il tout ému.

Il posa la boîte sur la table de nuit et s'accrocha au cou de son petit ami, l'embrassant passionnément. Draco sentit les bras de Harry se resserrer autour de sa taille, répondant à son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort avant Harry et maintenant il était sûr qu'il n'aimerait personne plus que lui. Harry était son âme sœur. La magie l'avait reconnu. Harry était sa perfection.

FIN


End file.
